Life after Dimitri s Death
by RozaHathawayBelikova
Summary: So geht Rose mit Dimitris Tod um und versucht, ihr Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen.


„Vielleicht weißt du, wie es ist, seinen Seelenverwandten zu haben. Doch du weißt nicht, wie es ist, wenn du ihn verlierst. Du kannst Chris jeden Tag sehen und mit ihm lachen. Du kannst ihn jeden Tag sehen und anlächeln. Du kannst ihm jeden Tag sagen, dass du ihn liebst. Wenn ich es Dimitri nur noch einmal sagen könnte. Ich will ihm nur noch einmal sagen „ Ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben. Vergiss das nie, Genosse!". Ich würde dafür sterben. Wenn ich Gewissheit hätte, dass ich ihm das sagen kann, dann würde ich auf der Stelle freiwillig als glückliche Frau sterben."

Meine Mutter, mein Vater, Lissa, Chris, Eddie, Mia, Sydney, Adrian, Alberta, Stan, Kirova und Dimitris Familie sehen mich fassungslos an.

„Ich möchte ihn noch einmal sagen hören „ Ich liebe dich, Roza. Ich habe es immer und werde es auch immer." Gott, ich würde als glückliche Frau sterben."

Sie schauen noch fassungsloser.

„Du kannst alles haben, Lissa. Du kannst alles haben was du willst. Doch ich kann das nicht. Auch wenn er nicht gestorben wäre, wir hätten nicht zusammen sein können, ohne dass wir vor Gericht gekommen wären. Oder wir hätten unseren Wächtertitel verloren. Ihr dürft alles und wir garnichts. Wir müssen euch beschützen und dürfen selbst nicht leben. Weißt du eigentlich, wie es für mich ist, wenn du jeden Tag mit Christian da sitzt und ihn anlächelst oder wenn ich sehe wie glücklich ihr seit. Ihr habt das, was Dimitri und ich uns gewünscht haben. Ihr habt die Freiheit, tun und lassen zu dürfen, was ihr wollt. Du kannst mich nicht ernsthaft als egoistisch hinstellen, wenn ich ein paar Jahre Abstand brauche und bei seiner Familie leben will. Das kannst du nicht ernsthaft. Du bist meine beste Freundin und handelst selbst einfach nur egoistisch. Jeder hier war für mich da, sogar Chris. Nur du nicht. Ich habe mir von dir nur ein bisschen Beistand gewünscht und ich habe nichts bekommen."

Ich schaue Lissa in die Augen.

„Du kannst mich nicht einfach verlassen. Du musst mich beschützen. Das ist deine Pflicht!"

Alle anderen schauen sie schockiert an und wissen nicht was sie davon halten sollen.

„Man, Liss. Kapierst du denn garnicht, wie Rose sie fühlt?", fragt Viktoria sie schockiert.

„Doch, ich weiß, wie sie sich fühlen müsste. Aber ich glaube ihr nicht, dass sie ihn liebt und außerdem muss sie für den Rest meines Lebens meine Wächterin sein!"

Chris explodiert:" Ganz ehrlich. Was hab ich eigentlich für eine egoistische Freundin. Rose liebt Dimitri. Auch wenn er tot ist, sie liebt ihn noch immer. Hast du eigentlich gemerkt, dass sie seit seinem Tod nicht auch nur einmal gelächelt hat. Sie hat noch nicht mal ein winziges Lächeln zustande gebracht. Hast du bemerkt, dass sie jedes mal versucht hat, nicht zu weinen, wenn einer von uns über ihn spricht oder einfach lächelt. Sie ist nicht mehr die gleiche Rose wie früher. In ihr kann man nichts mehr von der sarkastischen besserwisserischen Rose Hathaway sehen. Das Mädchen, dass hier vor uns steht ist ein Schatten der alten Rose und das, weil Dimitri tot ist. Ist dir das aufgefallen?!"

Wow. Mehr kann man zu seinen Worten nicht sagen.

„Es ist mir egal."

Das schockiert dich anderen noch mehr

„Vielleicht ist dir das egal, Vasilisa. Doch jedem anderen hier nicht. Rose ist unsere Familie. Sie hält uns alle zusammen. Ohne sie wäre ich nie im Leben mit Adrian Ivashkov oder Viktoria befreundet. Sie ist unser Bindeglied. Sie ist unsere Schwester, Tochter, Tante, Enkelin. Das alles. Sie bedeutet jedem von uns wahnsinnig viel und wir wüssten nicht, was wir ohne sie machen sollten. Sie so zu sehen, zerbricht jedem von uns das Herz. Ich will gar nicht wissen, wie ihr Zustand für Abe, Janine, Alberta oder Olena sein muss. Sie alle denken von ihr wie eine Tochter. Oder wie schwer es für Viktoria, Sonja, Karolina, Adrian, Mia oder Eddie sein muss. Man, sogar ich liebe sie. Sie ist die beste Schwester, die man sich nur vorstellen kann und sie hat das alles nicht verdient. Sie reißt sich für jeden hier den Arsch auf, sogar für Stan und Kirova. Egal ob wir es wollen oder nicht, sie macht es trotzdem. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum jeder hier sie liebt. Uns sie hat es nicht verdient, von dir als egoistisch beschimpft zu werden. Oder ihren Seelenverwandten zu verlieren. Sie hat für unsere Welt schon genug getan. Sie hat es verdient, sich für ein paar Jahre zurückzuziehen."

Nach Christians Rede ist es mucksmäuschen still.

„Er hat Recht, Rose!", sagt Yeva mir.

Jeder stimmt ihr zu.

„Und wenn du das alles nicht verstehen oder akzeptieren kannst, dann hats du keine Platz mehr in dieser Familie!", erklärt Chris Lissa.

Ich starre Chris erschrocken an.

„Das musst du nicht für mich tun, Chris!"

Er schaut mir in die Augen.

„Doch, muss ich!"

„Oh, wie rührselig ihr doch alle seid. Ich glaube euch nicht. Rose kann nicht lieben und sie kann erst recht nicht geliebt werden!"

„Das stimmt nicht!", schreit da plötzlich Paul und stellt sich vor mich.

Lissa funkelt mich wütend an und ich stelle mich vor Paul.

„Ich bin hier fertig, Liss. Für mich gibt es hier nichts mehr. Doch eines sag ich dir noch. Du bist echt dumm!"

„Ich bin nicht dumm!", schreit sie, während alle anderen mich verwirrt anderen.  
„Du merkst nicht, dass du grad alle verlierst, die bis jetzt hinter dir gestanden haben, oder? Du verstehst nicht, dass du Chris verloren hast. Oder mich. Du verstehst es einfach nicht!", erkläre ich ihr.

„Vielleicht werden sie ja alle hierbleiben, aber für jeden von ihnen ist ein Platz in meinem Haus in Russlanf frei. Jeder von ihnen kann mitkommen. Oder aber sie können hier bleiben. Das ist ihre freie Entscheidung. Ich zwinge sie zu nichts, denn ich weiß, wie es ist, zu etwas gezwungen zu werden. Und ich werde nie wieder jemanden vor die Wahl stellen!", ende ich meine Rede und hebe meine Koffer auf.

Ich gucke zu meiner Familie.

„Wir kommen mit dir!", sagt Eddie und zeigt auf sich selbst, Mia, Sydney, Adrian und Jill (die gerade dazu gekommen ist).

Ich nicke und schaue zu Chris.

„Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich weiß es nicht!", flüstert er leise.

Es muss wohl schwer für ihn sein, sich zwischen siener Freundin und seiner Schwester wählen zu müssen.

„Bleib hier, Chris! Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich zwischen uns entscheiden musst. Bleib einfach hier!"

Er sieht mich mit bewunderndem Blick an, sowie auch jeder sonst.

„Manchmal bewundere ich dich echt. Dass du immer unser Glück vor deins stellst. Besonders wenn man bedacht, dass du Dimitri dadurch verloren hast."

Ich gucke ihn mit einem traurigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich weiß! Doch wir haben uns versprochen, dass wir unsere Liebe nie dazwischen kommen lassen würden. Ich habs ihm versprochen. Aber wenn ich die Zeit zurückkehren können würde, würde ich wahrscheinlich das Versprechen brechen. Ich würde euch zwar immer noch retten, aber erst ihn und dann würden wir es zusammen machen. So wie wir es immer wollten.!"

Ich schaue mich noch ein letztes Mal um.

„Ich komme mit!", sagt Chris da plötzlich,

„Für mich stand von Anfang an fest, dass ich mit euch komme und das werde ich auch!"

Mit diesen Worten verlassen wir den Hof für immer.

Als wir wegfuhren, merkte ich wie mein Herz bricht. Noch mehr als es schon war. Alle Erinnerungen zurück lassen zu müssen ist hart. Aber es muss sein.

Ich habe Dimitri versprochen, dass ich wieder glücklich werde. Und auch wenn das nicht mehr geht, werde ich es versuchen.

Für Dimitri, meinen russischen Gott.

Ich liebe dich über alles, Kamerad. Und das wird sich nie ändern. Bis in alle Ewigkeit nicht!


End file.
